It Was A Game
by UndeadDolly
Summary: A little game of spin the bottle soon spirals out of control.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** A little game of spin the bottle soon spirals out of control.

Just A Game

It was the desert heat which wouldn't let them sleep peacefully. Or, in fact, it happened to be the body heat of four men packed together in one tent leading to ruined sleep cycles. But, even so, the tiny tent lay abandoned now, traded in for beer bottles and drunken shenanigans.

"Why are we playing this? We're not in grade school anymore," Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I think we should all return to bed."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Iggy! You can play spin the bottle at any age," Prompto chirped, placing an empty beer bottle in the middle of their circle. "Okay, who wants to spin first?"

"It was your idea. You do the honors," Gladio muttered, chocolate brown orbs half lidded from fatigue and alcohol. "Go on, Prompto."

"Okay, then! Here goes nothing," Prompto said, giving the beer bottle a rather powerful spin and watching it swirl around. "Who's it gonna land on?!"

XOXO

In nervous anticipation, Prompto wet his lips, hoping those suckers weren't chapped and dry. Fortunately, his lips still were moist and supple, despite traveling through the harsh weather and regions. As the bottle continued spinning, his heart pounded anxiously inside of him, not entirely accustomed to the thought of kissing good friends. But eventually, the bottle stopped and pointed to the quiet prince sitting across from him. In an instant, he had blushed and looked away, his heart delighted but terrified at the same time.

"You got the prince. Lucky you, Prompto!" Gladio said, raising his drink and before downing it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um … Noct, we don't have to if you don't want to," Prompto muttered, blue orbs darting around nervously. "Noct?"

"Nah, I'm game. Pucker up, baby boy!" Prince Noctis said, gloved hand reaching out and cupping his face. "Close your eyes."

XOXO

Once his sapphire orbs shut, Prompto felt lips brush against his in a meek touch. In an instant, his heartbeat fluttered and his lips parted open. A moan slipped out of him and he moved closer towards his prince. The Lucis heir held him in an embrace, dominating his tongue and turning him into a sensitive and weak mess.

"You wanna go for a walk, Iggy?" Gladio asked, standing up and offering the stunned royal advisor his hand. "Because, I think this gonna go on for a while."

"You're right. Let's just leave the two lovebirds alone," Ignis said, sliding his hand into the bodyguard's rough and calloused open palm. "They're not even listening to us, are they?"

"Who cares, Iggy? Let's just have our own fun!" Gladio said, slapping the royal advisor on the butt and earning a scowl in return. "Come on, babe!"

XOXO

Meanwhile, Prompto had been tugged inside of the tent - his body pinned down underneath Noctis and his clothes a disheveled mess. He reached up and started undoing Noctis' belt - pulling and yanking on them until they loosened and fell down onto the floor. His face flushed red, then. His body reacted with need, however, and heat started pooling towards his southern region. "I told you not to stare!" Prompto cried out, while forcing Noctis to look at his face, as the Lucis prince chuckled and grinded against him. "Stop teasing …"

However, Noctis just continued playing around - teasing the blonde's sensitive spots and watching him joyfully writhe around. He wanted Prompto to beg for it - to beg to be fucked by him. His friend was just too shy, but he was going to fix that soon enough. "Come on, Noct!" Prompto whined, while banging his fists against Noctis' chest, as the Lucis prince smirked and gently nipped at the blonde's neck. "This isn't fair!"

Noctis smirks slyly, "Then, beg for it," he whispers into Prompto's ear, squeezing and massaging the blonde's thighs tenderly. "Come on, doll. Beg for it."

Prompto blushed and clenched his blue orbs shut in embarrassment. "Please … Please, Noct," he panted, whimpering when his jaw became tightly grasped. "Stop teasing … and just … and just screw me already!"

Noctis chuckled and swiped his thumb against Prompto's trembling, wet lips. "You've got to do a lot better than that to tempt me, sweetheart," he said, grinding himself against the blonde one more time. "Look at me."

Prompto whined and opened his lust filled blue orbs. His voice wavered and shook, barely intelligible and filled with whimpers. "Please …" he pleaded, his palms brushing against Noctis' muscled chest before landing permanently on Noctis' broad shoulders. "Please fuck me, Your Highness."

Noctis growled and flipped the blonde onto his stomach. "You know I don't like hearing that from you!"

Prompto yelped and tightly curled his fingers around the blankets. "What are you waiting for, then? Punish me."

Noctis leaned down and spoke directly into Prompto's ear. "You're damn right I will."

XOXO

Once Gladio poured him another glass, Ignis smiled and said cheers before tasting the cherry flavored wine. The night sky was so gorgeous - sparkling stars radiated in inky blankets of dark blue and ebony pools like diamonds. A content sigh slipped out of his mouth and he heard Gladio do the very same. He was so relaxed right now. He hadn't felt this way in ages - always worrying and fretting after his young prince and the fate of Eos. He felt like this time - right in this moment and with Gladio beside him - he could just forget about everything and focus on his love.

In due time, Ignis felt his thigh being squeezed. He opened his emerald orbs and looked into Gladio's gentle gaze. He smiled, then, and reached out to placed his hand against the shield's right cheek. "I thought we wouldn't get the chance to do this again," Gladio admitted, leaning his forehead against Ignis'. "You know, with the roadtrip and the kids, I thought we were going to be all busy and professional."

In all honesty, Ignis had felt the same way. "Me too," he confessed, pressing his lips against Gladio's chapped, dry ones. "So, let's just try to make the best of tonight."

Gladio had agreed with him and smiled. "Yeah …" he said, leaning forward for another sweet kiss. "But, I don't like playing games. When this is over, I want to be forever with you."

Ignis chuckled and embraced the shield. "I want to be forever with you, too. Because, I love you," he confessed, laughing and sitting down in Gladio's lap. "It's always been you."

"It's always been you, too." Gladio admitted, kissing Ignis' left cheek. "And, I love you, too."

XOXO

When Noctis finally thrusted inside of him, Prompto clenched his blue orbs shut and tightly gripped onto the blankets. His entire body was quivering - nervously yet still eagerly. He hadn't told Noctis about anything - nothing about his birthplace, his little crush, or about his stalkerish pictures. Those things didn't matter at the moment to his biggest secret - the secret of him actually being a virgin and not knowing what to do with his hands, body, or voice - not knowing how to please Noctis when the time was going to come. Yet this is what he had desired and still desires - his dream of being with his royal crush but he also hoped he didn't disappoint Noctis with his lack of experience.

However, Noctis wasn't naive. He could tell that the blonde was a virgin - that tight feeling around him had given it right away. He smirked smugly and leaned down - playfully biting his friend's little, pink ear and earning himself another surprised yelp and wave of trembles. "You should've just said something. Or, did you just want to surprise me?" he asked, thrusting himself back into Prompto gently and gliding his fingers against the blonde's cock teasingly. "You trust me enough to do this with me. So, why not tell me?"

In an instant, Prompto blushed and bit down onto his lower lip. He was scared to tell Noctis about still being a virgin. He thought that Noctis might not want him and desire for someone with experience - someone who knows what to do in the bedroom - someone who knows how to please and get pleased in return. "N-Noct, I do trust you," he panted, his breaths coming out ragged and choked from being stretched and thrusted into. "I-It's just … I-I thought that …"

Noctis chuckled and buried his face into Prompto's neck. He mischievously grinned and started sucking the blonde's soft, supple flesh. "What did you think?" he asked, pulling away and admiring the hickey he just created onto the blonde's neck. "Come on, doll. You said you trust me."

Prompto whimpered and curled his fingers tighter around the blankets. His knees were shaking so much - close to almost giving out under him. He would have collapsed minutes ago, if it weren't for Noctis holding him and supporting his weak body. "N-Noct, I really do. I-It's just … I-I thought that …" he stuttered, arms giving away and drool streaming down the corners of his mouth. "you wouldn't want to be with someone so inexperienced."

Noctis smiled and leaned down to place a kiss against Prompto's right cheek. "Is that so?" he asked, gently pulling himself out of the blonde and receiving a pretty, little whine. He chuckled, then, and flipped Prompto onto his back before thrusting inside him again. "What made you think that?"

Prompto tilted his backwards and moaned out loud. He was shy to admit it, but he truly did like Noctis being inside of him. It made him feel so nice, so nicely filled. "B-because, I don't know what to do," he confessed, tears forming at the edges of his sapphire orbs. "I-I'm scared of disappointing you, N-Noct."

Noctis reached down and wiped Prompto's tears away. "You could never disappoint me."

"B-But, what if I do?" Prompto asked, crying out when Noctis thrusted hard against his prostate.

"You won't, doll. Because, I'll teach you everything." Noctis replied, slamming hard against his prostate again and leaving him breathless.

XOXO

When Gladio suggested returning to camp, Ignis nodded in agreement and reached out to take his hand. He hadn't done so in a while now. He always chose to keep up with his professional facade. They both did, in fact. They were planning on changing that, however. If they were openly passionate, then Noctis and Prompto would be, too. It would make them realize nothing was wrong with loving each other or showing emotion in front of them. And strangely, it took alcohol and stupid drunk games for them to realize this.

After they started walking, Gladio chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Your skin is always so soft," he said, kissing the back of Ignis' hand lovingly. "I like it."

Ignis blushed and leaned his head against Gladio's shoulder. "Well, it's yours to touch forever," he vowed, smiling and tilting his head upwards to kiss Gladio's jaw. "I promise."

"I love you so much!" Gladio proclaimed, slapping Ignis' behind again. "No, I ain't sorry about that."

Ignis simply just laughed, "Well, that's forever yours, too."

XOXO

When Noctis started thrusting hard, Prompto knew holding out would be damn near impossible. He just couldn't, not with Noctis making him feel so good. He was also desperate to feel his body release and let go - desperate to feel Noctis release into him, too. He wanted Noctis to feel completely pleased, though. He didn't want to seem easy, either. This was his first time, however, and he wouldn't be able to last long just as expected of him.

However, Noctis understood and kissed Prompto's forehead. "It's okay, doll. This won't hurt a bit," he promised, his thrusts speeding up and overwhelming the blonde. "Fuck. You feel so nice …"

Eventually, Prompto's bright blue orbs clenched shut tight and his fingers curled into the pillows. He came onto the bed sheets and panted heavily - ragged pants and moans escaping his mouth - with a hot, sticky mess spilling onto the sheets underneath him.

In due time, Noctis thrusts slowed down and he followed after. He surprised Prompto and came inside of him - smirking when he heard the blonde moan as he did. He pulled out of Prompto, though, and laid down beside him - tugging the blonde into his embrace and holding him tightly.

In an instant, Prompto snuggled into Noctis' chest and hid there. "Was I good?" he asked timidly, pressing his lips against Noctis' heart. "Was I, Noct?"

Noctis smiled and nodded. "What kind of a question is that?" he asked, chuckling and pinching Prompto's freckled cheek. "Of course you were!"

Prompto still seemed upset, however. "Noct, I know I started this. I chose to play that stupid game," he said, teardrops rolling down his freckled cheeks afterwards. "But, I don't want this to be a game. Because, I really love you! Still, I can't be with you! That hurts me, Noct!"

A laughed slipped out of Noctis, however. "Why do you always just jump to conclusions?" he asked, chuckling and wiping Prompto's tears away with his thumbs. "You think too much."

Prompto just continued sobbing. His face hidden inside of his palms. "W-what are you talking about? W-when we reach Altissia, I can't be with you anymore."

Noctis just smiled and tugged the blonde's hands away. He pinned them down above Prompto's head and mischievously smirked. "Who said you can't be with me anymore? Where did you get that from?" he asked, enjoying watching his little lover so vulnerable and powerless under him. "Where, doll?"

Prompto stuttered, "N-nowhere … I just assumed … Y-you're going to be married … and L-Luna …"

Noctis leaned down and purred into Prompto's ear. "I'm not letting you go, not ever. Even if you run, you can't escape me."

Prompto was still confused. "I-I don't understand … H-how can I be with you - … Oh! You mean a m-m-mistress … "

"Royal families are quite shameless," Noctis replied, pulling Prompto into an embrace. "You should know you're mine forever - caught in my web and stuck their for all eternity. Because, I don't love her like I love you. She's with Nyx, anyway."

Prompto trembled, not knowing weather to feel happy or nervous. "Y-you're right. Royal families are quite … interesting."

XOXO

Upon returning to their campsite, Ignis and Gladio stared wide eyed at the mess created inside of the tent. They both sighed and turned to look at each other, then. Their faces were a mixture between horror and adoration. They liked how Noctis and Prompto cuddled each other to sleep, but they hated the soiled sheets and blankets.

Gladio first spoke up, "Iggy, I'm not sleeping in there. These kids have no respect or class."

Ignis chuckled and closed the tent up, "I can't, either. We're going to the Regalia and getting the extra sleeping bags."

"I've always wanted to sleep out under the stars!" Gladio beamed, swinging an arm around Ignis' waist.

Ignis smiled and blushed, "We can also roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories."

"This is why you're my babe!" Gladio grinned, winking at the brunet advisor.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
